Soledad
by KakaIru
Summary: Naruto sabía que la vida con Gaara iba a ser difícil. Pero nunca imaginó qué tanto. Porque... ¡qué difícil es combatir el recuerdo! -GaaNaru- Naruto's PoV


**Título:** Soledad.

**Resumen:** Naruto sabía que la vida con Gaara iba a ser difícil. Pero nunca imaginó qué tanto. Porque... ¡qué difícil es combatir el recuerdo! -GaaNaru- [Naruto's PoV]

**Pareja/Personajes:** Naruto/Gaara

**Advertencia**: Angst. Drama. Romance.

**N/A:** Esta es una historia vieja, muuuuy vieja, viejísima, pero que a mí me gustó mucho. Así que... ¿por qué no compartirla? ;D Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

Despierto.

Ya es un nuevo día.

Me revuelvo entre las sábanas y mi mano busca en tu dirección.

No estás. _Nunca _estás.

Abro los ojos y me dirijo al baño.

_Pienso_.

Nuevamente, como todas las mañanas, quiero entender. ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de mí? Desde hace mucho tiempo que vivimos juntos. Años. Y aún así no puedo conseguir que despiertes a mi lado. No comprendo. Mis ojos se pierden en el espejo frente a mí y me pregunto si no soy lo suficientemente hermoso, o lo suficientemente bueno.

Pero no quiero seguir así. No _puedo _continuar así.

Sonrío con tristeza.

Salgo del baño y te observo entrar al cuarto. Me miras, te acercas a mí y me besas en la mejilla. En momentos como estos quisiera abrazarte para nunca dejarte ir, pero te apartas (como si leyeras mis pensamientos) justo a tiempo y te remueves de un lado a otro. Buscando.

Mis ojos se pierden en tu delgada figura. Tu cabello rojo danza al compás del viento que mueve nuestras cortinas y tu piel brilla bajo el resplandor del sol. Eres hermoso. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto. Te amo tanto. Ojalá tú pudieras amarme con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago. Y no digo que no me quieras, sé que me quieres, pero aún no me permites llegar a tu corazón. ¿Por qué? Nuevamente me cuestiono...

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto en voz baja. A veces soy tan tonto... Obviamente marcharás.

-Sí- dices mientras te acercas a mí.

Me besas en los labios y soy capaz de sentir esa pasión que te desborda. ¿Por qué no quieres amarme cuando es tan claro que me deseas? Soy importante para ti, no puedes negarlo. Pero no soy _tan _importante como desearía.

¿Por qué?

Hay tantos 'porqué' en mi cabeza.

Mis labios se mueven sobre los tuyos al tiempo que me estremezco. Adoro tu sabor, el tacto de tu piel contra la mía, la sensación de acariciar tus hebras rojizas con la yema de mis dedos. Gimo al sentir como te entregas. Siempre lo haces, y tus manos viajan alrededor de mi cintura y tu lengua busca la mía. Cierras los ojos y me abrazas con fuerza, como si quisieras fundirte conmigo.

-Gaara...- gimo quedamente.

Y al escuchar mi voz te separas. Tus ojos azules me contemplan con algo parecido al miedo. ¿Es porque no soy _él_?

-Naruto, debo irme- dices mientras te alejas en dirección a la puerta.

¡Maldita sea, Gaara, deja de huir de mí! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo has podido adecuarte a esta vida?

Ahora te marchas y sé perfectamente a donde vas. Lo sé porque te he seguido muchas veces ya...

Y con tan sólo pensar lo que harás hace que mis ojos comiencen a derramar silenciosas lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces he llorado por ti? He llorado desde que te conozco, desde que me enamoré, desde que me correspondiste, desde que me dijiste lo que buscabas y lo que yo podía ofrecerte. Y no sabes cuánto me duele saberte así, tan perdido, tan vacío. Ni siquiera mi amor puede llenarte.

¿Acaso ya no hay más espacio para otro que no sea _él_?

Porque sé lo que harás.

Ahora mismo, cuando salgas de casa (_nuestra _casa) también saldrás de mi vida y volverás a ser esa sombra que camina e intenta pasar desapercibida. Sé que pasearás por los lugares que visitaron juntos, y sonreíras ante los recuerdos que invadirán tu mente. Entonces desearás poder regresar a aquellos tiempos y te lamentarás en silencio por las oportunidades perdidas. Luego caminarás, sumergido en tu propio mundo, pensando sólo en_ é_l, queriéndolo sólo a _él_, entregándote sólo a _él_.

No. No puedo competir contra eso.

No puedo ganarle a su recuerdo, a su pasado. No puedo evitar que lo busques aún ahora, cuando sabes que no volverá. Así como no evitaré que compres sus flores favoritas y vayas a verle, vayas a hablarle. Le contarás lo que ha sido tu vida, de tus logros, tus fracasos. Le dirás cuanto lo amas, cuanto lo extrañas, ¡incluso tal vez sonrías! Entonces mencionarás mi nombre y le pedirás perdón por haberlo traicionado, por haber intentado empezar una vida a mi lado, una vida incompleta que no te satisface porque no lo tienes a _él_.

Después llorarás, porque siempre lloras esas calladas lágrimas que se clavan hondo en tu alma. Le dirás que lo extrañas, que nada ni nadie podrá reemplazar su vacío. En voz baja murmurás que él lo es todo para ti, que sin él no puedes vivir, que a veces quisieras darte por vencido y dejar de batallar lo que es inminente. Pero a tiempo recordarás lo enérgico que era y cuánto odiaría verte hacer eso, así que limpiarás tu húmedo rostro y pedirás perdón nuevamente. Sabes que él hubiese preferido que empezaras una nueva vida, junto a alguien más, pero sabes que es imposible. Nunca mirarás a otro con el amor con que lo mirabas a él, ni lo tocarás con la misma pasión ni le adorarás de igual forma.

Porque, sencillamente, _él _lo es todo para ti.

Ahí temblarás entonces, de frío, de pena, de melancolía, mientras el sol cae justo sobre tu cabeza, incapaz de calentar tu alma. Acercarás tu mano a él, casi, a punto de tocarlo, como si en verdad pudieras sentirlo. Y querrás gritar, querrás chillar de furia, querrás apartarlo todo y reclamarle por haberse ido. Pero realmente no puedes reclamarle nada porque sabes que no contestará, _nadie _contesta nunca.

Finalmente te colocarás de pie, acomodarás tu camisa desecha y te despedirás acariciando su vacío. Darás una última mirada a lo que queda de él y dejarás atrás esa vieja piedra. Tus ojos se posarán por última vez en la polvorienta lápida gris y te llavarás una mano al pecho.

Porque duele tanto.

A veces el dolor es simplemente demasiado, pero vives por _él_.

Es tan difícil olvidar el pasado...

Y sabes que nunca podrás alejarte. Nunca podrás dejar de pensar en él porque aún lo amas demasiado, dependes demasiado de su recuerdo. Entonces vagarás entre la línea distorcionada que separa tu fantasía de tu realidad. Observarás el cielo y creerás ver el brillo de su sonrisa, y extrañarás el negro de sus cabellos.

Viajarás indeteniblemente hasta que tus pasos se detengan frente a nuestro departamento. Ahí comprenderás que todo es un sueño, _él _jamás regresará.

Lentamente abrirás la puerta, contemplarás la sala vacía, los cuadros, las fotografías, la pequeña cocina organizada. Como un fantasma llegarás a nuestro cuarto y me verás recostado contra el marco de la ventana, suspirando incansablemente, pensando siempre en lo mismo. Te acercarás a mí, revolverás mis cabellos de forma cariñosa y dirás:

-¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?- simplemente por costumbre.

-Aburrido- responderé mientras te miro y te deseo.

Entonces haremos el amor de forma incansable, toda la noche hasta que me duela la garganta de tanto gritar.

Que vida tan triste la mía, cuando en medio de la noche, en pleno éxtasis, digas _su _nombre y yo finja que no he escuchado nada. Así que tan sólo te abrazaré y te acunaré contra mi pecho, dolido en lo más hondo pero amándote sin límites. Deseándote y sufriendo en silencio cuando, al terminar, susurres contra mi cuello:

-**_Te amo, Lee_**_._


End file.
